


Expanding Loyalty

by hero_of_derp, Squid_in_disguise (hero_of_derp)



Series: Calibrated Loyalty [5]
Category: Transformers: Prime
Genre: Amica endura, M/M, Past Miscarriage, Past Relationship(s), Politics, Sparklings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-16
Updated: 2015-08-11
Packaged: 2018-03-30 21:30:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3952465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hero_of_derp/pseuds/hero_of_derp, https://archiveofourown.org/users/hero_of_derp/pseuds/Squid_in_disguise
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Twelve years after cybertron is given new life, Starscream and Ratchet experience their own new life. No one was really prepared for those two to reproduce.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Important notes for the fic!  
> This will contain a lot of headcanons for cybertronian reproduction. Be sure to read the tags! I will be updating them as i go.
> 
> There are also some fics that I haven't written yet that take place between Calibrated Loyalty and The Perfect Trine and Of Pleasure and Politics and this fic, including Loyalty Rising (The Predacon Rising fic), The Trial of Megatron (which takes place shortly after Predacon/Loyalty Rising), Meltdown (which is a fic that makes the presence of the transformers public to the world in general), and an as-yet-unnamed fic that takes place in Japan which will be very Miko, Jack, Raf, and KO central.
> 
> If you're curious, the timeline will be CL > Loyalty Rising > The Trial of Megatron > Japan Fic > Meltdown > the Perfect Trine > Of Pleasure and Politics > this fic. It's been 12 years since the end of Transformers Prime, and 9 years after Of Pleasure and Politics. So there's a rough outline of time for you. (also eee imagine Ratchet and Starscream have been together like 13 years and are still super in love, the cuties)
> 
> so if you're curious as to why Megatron is mentioned, I'm working on the other fics now. I've just been very....drained lately, especially by work, and by other AUs and feels. But I KNOW some of you have been waiting for this. So here we are! I hop you enjoy it!

For the third time that week, Ratchet woke up to the sound of the washrack running, almost covering the sound of energon splattering on the floor. For the third time that week, Ratchet rushed out to bed to investigate.

For the third time that week, Ratchet found Starscream kneeling in the washrack and voiding his tanks.

"Starscream-" Ratchet started, and frowned when Starscream held up a hand to stop him. Starscream's body shook as he coughed, then tensed as he emptied his tanks for the final time. He dry heaved twice before his systems registered that there was nothing left and gave up. The glowing blue on the floor washed away slowly, circling the drain.

"...That's it," Starscream mumbled. He lifted his face to the shower, letting the solvent and water wash away the traces of energon left on his lip plates. He opened his mouth and gathered the solvent-water in his mouth, swished it around, and then spat it down onto the floor to get the taste of regurgitated energon.

"This is the third time," Ratchet said, going over to Starscream. He pulled Starscream against his chest and wrapped his arms around the seeker. "We need to go see Knock Out, or a seeker medic-"

"I'm fine-"

"You are _not_!" Ratchet snapped, and sighed when Starscream tensed. Years later and raised voices still triggered a near immediate cowering impulse. "Sorry," he said, softer, and he reached over to the soft cleaning sponge on a shelf on the side. He picked it up and ran it under the solvent before beginning to clean Starscream's chest, and the Seeker relaxed, slowly, into the motion and into Ratchet's arms. It wasn't that Starscream was dirty, really, he just enjoyed the simple luxury of a morning wash. It had been part of his morning routine, long ago, but with the war happening...well, such little things got lost in the daily chaos of battle. "You're not fine, Starscream. This isn't normal."

"I feel fine, besides the morning purging." Starscream closed his eyes. "Pits. Besides the fact I can hardly keep things own I feel...great, actually." He turned in Ratchet's arm and wrapped his arms around Ratchet. "Better than I've felt in a long time." His engine gave a small rumble against Ratchet's frame. "In more than one way, amica." He ran his hands over Ratchet's sides. "How long has it been, hmm? A few weeks?"

Ratchet sighed and ran the cleaning sponge over Starscream's back, between his wings and under them. They stood, silent, for awhile, until Starscream's wings tilted in that one particular way, and Starscream's hands started to wander over Ratchet's chest again. Starscream pulled Ratchet to the floor of the washrack, over him, and curled his legs over Ratchet's hips.

Insatiable Seekers.

 

* * *

 

"You know, it almost sounds like morning sickness."

Ratchet looked up from his work, carefully building a replacement arm for an engineer that had gotten theirs blown off. "What?"

"What you were saying, with Starscream." Raf adjusted his glasses and looked up at Ratchet from his screen. Raf had grown up well, handsome enough if Ratchet had to guess. Still short, but that was to be expected. "I mean, remember when Miko got pregnant? She was puking for months." He looked up as the door opened. "Oh, hey Knock Out."

"Starscream isn't 'pregnant'." Ratchet scoffed. "Sparking is extremely rare for Cybertronians."

"Mmhmm," Knock Out said, nodding in agreement. "Its true. Anyway, Ratchet, can I see you in the Med bay?" Knock Out held up a data pad. "I need your professional opinion on something. Oh, Raf, you come too." Knock Out shrugged. "Might as well learn. Should be interesting for you."

Ratchet held his hand out and Raf stepped into it, holding onto Ratchet's fingertip to keep his balance as they all left the room. The Habringer had as many humans as it did bots these days, a skeleton crew of both to monitor the planet below them. There had been some trade of technology, though mostly on the side of the Cybertronians, and a few years ago their existence was made public after an incident in Chernobyl that had drawn the attention of the entire world to the giant robots. That had been quite a time of conflict for awhile, and there had been a full year of work on 'public relations' before they were tolerated. It helped that they were only there to make sure there weren't any disasters like before, back when the world had appeared to have gone off the deep end, and to handle dangerous materials. When it was found that they could tolerate caustic and radioactive materials much better than humans could, they could even begin to scrub radiation from nuclear waste, well, they were more welcome then.

The humans on board the Harbringer were mostly workers. The humans had their own station, attached, where they lived and slept and worked offsite, leaving the Harbinger to the bots.

Starscream and Ratchet were still there mostly only because Starscream had spent so much time decorating their quarters that he was hesitant to leave it. At least, he didn't want to leave until equally decadent quarters could be arranged on Cybertron. In an instant they _could_ be made, so it was hard to tell just what was keeping Starscream orbiting Earth. Starscream enjoyed the command as well. Air Commander to Vos and Captain of the Harbinger? He enjoyed the introduction, the title, the importance. Starscream had Predaking and his well trusted Trine to communicate orders back to Cybertron, so there really was no need to be on Cybertron constantly.

Besides, Megatron was on Cybertron, and Ratchet understood Starscream's desire to stay as far away from him as much as possible, either out of general fear for the former warlord or fear of the revenge Megatron might try to get. Starscream was twitchy enough, even for a Seeker. He didn't need to be constantly looking over his shoulder for fear of retribution from his former commander. He had enough of that already from autobots who were contemplating some minor revenge.

Knock Out gave no indication of just what he needed Ratchet's help with, even when Ratchet asked, so Ratchet was kept in the dark the entire walk to the Med bay. Ratchet was rather calm about it until he saw Starscream laying on one of the berths. One of Starscream's hands and arms were covered in tiny welds and minuscule repairs, and Ratchet tensed as soon as he saw how jerky the movements were.

Skywarp and Thundercracker were there too, but Ratchet ignored them, pushing Raf into Knock Out's hand and hurrying over to his amica. "Starscream, what happened?" Ratchet said, instantly, taking Starscream's hand in his. He turned it, gently, feeling the slight hitch in his gears before deciding that he was okay. A little oil bath and some lubrication in his joints would smooth it out. It was likely just overly dry because of the repairs.

"Nothing," Starscream said, looking away. He was so tense, anxious. His wings were straight up and close, almost shaking.

"Nothing my aft," Skywarp said, leaning over the berth towards Ratchet. "We were outside doing repairs and a conduit just exploded! I couldn't transport us away in time-"

"Skywarp it's not your fault," Thundercracker said gently, pulling Skywarp back against his chest. "Besides, that's not really what the problem is-"

"What's the problem?" Ratchet looked at them, at then at Starscream. "Starscream, what aren't you telling me?"

Knock Out sighed and looked at Raf. "Aren't they just ridiculous? Okay." He set Raf down on a table, so he could at least be near eye level with them, and went to a screen. "Let's just bring everyone in on the news. Starscream is sparked." He brought up a file and it showed up on the screen, an image of Starscream's internals with the focus being on his spark chamber.

There, among the bright corona of his spark, was a small cluster of dimmer spots.

"I'd say he's about oh, five earth months along, and from what I can tell there's at least three different clutches in there, and I read three different sires." Knock out looked back at them and grinned. "So, you four have been busy. Good job."

"We didn't think that was gonna stick!" Skywarp said, covering his face. "Didn't think he would get sparked and it would stick-"

"That time when we were all - uh." Ratchet glanced at Raf, then at his amica's trine. "You're telling me that...?"

"Stuck, yeah, seems so." Thundercracker looked embarrassed, covering his mouth with a hand. "Which means that one of those...It's not unusual for Seekers, but-"

Ratchet shook his head, interrupting him. "Trine is family, isn't it? What, you think I'm jealous?" Ratchet laughed, despite himself. "I mean, you two aren't our amica but you're still family."

"If I may interrupt?" Knock Out cleared this throat as the gathered bots looked at him. "As it is most of them are clearly Ratchet's, which isn't surprising, since you two are probably sharing sparks more often than Starscream is with his Trine." Knock out examined the screen, tapping over a few of the little dark spots.

"We've only done it a few times," Skywarp said, and Thundercrack nodded.

"Well then that is doubly impressive." Knock Out laughed.

"Sorry," Raf said, holding up a hand. "But...what's happening?"

"Basically," Knock Out said, while Skywarp lept at Starscream in the background and curled up against his Trine leader, leaving Thundercracker and Ratchet to both yell at him to be careful, "Starscream is carrying little baby bots. At least, the early formations of them. And most of them are Ratchet's but it's also likely that a few might be Skywarp's or Thundercracker's. It's not entirely unheard of for seekers."

"So Starscream is...going to have babies?" Raf stared at Knock Out, who nodded. "And the other parents are-"

"Ratchet and those two, yes." Knock Out nodded and shrugged. "Like I said, not unheard of it. What is rare is a grounder actually sparking a seeker."

"I...wow." Raf looked over at the happy, if overwhelmed, parents-to-be. "I didn't know that you guys reproduced like that."

"Most of us don't." Knock Out laughed. "As it is, for the rest of their carrying part, we'll have to bring in a proper seeker medic. I don't know anything about sparklings."

"Yeah, humans do that too. Bring in an expert I mean. Wow..." Raf looked back at Knock Out, and laughed. "Oh man, just wait until Miko finds out. And Jack. And Miss Darby!"

"Now that," Knock Out said, with a grin, "is something I simply must see."

"So when's the baby shower going to be?" Raf asked, adjusting his glasses, and Starscream raised a brow.

"What is a...baby shower? That sounds messy." Starscream scoffed. He twined Ratchet's and his fingers together, giving the medic's hand a gentle squeeze.

"Messy? No. Well. I don't know. Maybe sometimes. It's a thing humans do." Raf laughed. "I guess you didn't have them on Cybertron. When a human is going to have a baby, their friends and family usually throw a party for them. Or the expecting throw it. Either way. Everyone gets together and they give the expecting parents stuff like uh...diapers, clothes, toys, baby stuff."

"Oh," Skywarp said, knowingly, one arm flopped over Starscream, all curled up against him still. Thundercracker was standing on the side, smoothing one hand over Starscream's wing, the other resting on Skywarp's back. "Yeah, Seekers have that! I mean, not like...diapers, or clothes. But toys, nesting materials. Gates."

"Gates?" Raf tilted his head.

"So sparklings don't fall off the edge of the eyries," Thundercracker said, voice low. "They usually block off entrances until the seekerlets can fly on their own." when Raf still looked confused, Thundercracker held a hand up, over his head. "Seekers live in tall, tall buildings. Very open on the sides. So we can fly in and out. They're usually a few levels. Built on top of each other. The higher your home, the higher your rank."

"Oh, I get it." Raf nodded. "Like a penthouse."

"Sure." Thundercracker shrugged. The frag was a penthouse? It was easier to agree.

"We have a lot to plan and think about," Starscream said, looking at Ratchet. "At least we have plenty of time."

"How long does it take? I mean, until they're born?" Raf looked at the four, then at Knock Out.

"Well that's when it gets silly." Knock Out tapped his chin. "Let's see, in your earth months it would be...About 18 or 19 months. Then they'll be in gestation pods for another month or so." He nodded. "Give or take. Speaking of which." He looked at the still shell-shocked parents. "Starscream, I'm going to suggest a 50-50 mix of medical and standard energon until your body is done throwing up your breakfast all the time. Medical should stay down easier."

"Ugh. But it's so disgusting." Starscream scowled, and Skywarp laughed.

"Yes yes, well, it's that or your body cannibalizes your young." Knock Out raised a brow. "Ah, Ratchet, do you want me to take your shift in the med bay? I'm sure you and Starscream have some things to discuss?"

"Not necessary," Starscream said, looking at Ratchet. "...They aren't going anywhere. And we can't have our chief medical officer, _o He Who Answers to the Great Orion Pax_ , slacking on his work just because I'm sparked." Starscream raised his chin slightly. "I for one will not be shirking any of my duties."

"You really should, though. Given your past history and your frame type," Knock Out commented, but Starscream shot a glare at him. "Take a sick day! A vacation!" He laughed.

"We'll keep an eye on him," Thundercracker said, before Ratchet could ask them. "Until you get off shift."

"We have to!" Skywarp said, sitting up. "I mean, especially now-"

"Skywarp, calm down." Ratchet lifted a hand, patting Skywarp's shoulder, and the medic slowly untangled his and Starscream's fingers. "I have some time before my shift, I'll take Starscram to our cabin-"

"And we'll come in after." Thundercracker half lead, half pulled Skywarp off their trine leader, and Skywarp whined against his chest. Thundercracker laughed softly, whispering something, and Skywarp's wings shot up.

"Do try to not get _too_ busy," Knock Out said, as Starscream slid off the medical berth. "Oh don't look so innocent. You know exactly what I mean. I can't know what kind of impact such activities might have on some new sparklings."

Starscream's wings twitched and he huffed, glaring at Knock Out. "You think just because I'm sparked now I won't be able to keep my hands off Ratchet?"

"That's kinda how it works with some humans," Raf said, and when everyone stared at him he cleared his throat, and his cheeks turned dark. "Uh...so I hear. Sometimes."

"Besides, I know for a fact you can't keep your hands off each other in general." Knock Out rolled his eyes. "Disregarding the evidence currently inside your spark chamber, should I bring up any of the noise reports or complaints of Ratchet's lab being locked from the inside for hours at a time, or the reports of midnight trysts in the halls, or that time in the engine room for Primus' sake-"

"We get it!" Ratchet said, quickly, ushering Starscream toward the door as Skywarp and Thundercracker laughed.

"Well, _I_ got it. Several times." Starscream said, and Ratchet gently placed his face in his hand.

 

* * *

 

As soon as they got to the cabin, Ratchet was slammed against the wall, and Starscream's lips were on his, kissing him deeply, fingers roaming over his frame in a very familiar way.

"Starscream! Didn't you hear-" Ratchet said, breaking the kiss, but Starscream just kissed his neck instead.

"Yes yes," Starscream said, mouthing at cables. "I heard Knock Out just fine. But I also know that so far it's done no harm. Mmm, come on, just a quick frag?" He pressed against Ratchet's frame, wings tilting up. "I'll bend you over the berth in that way you like."

"Starscream." Ratchet pushed him away, gently, holding him at an arm's length. "Knock Out's medical opinion-"

"Is his opinion, not yours-"

"-is one I happen to agree with! We shouldn't....not until we know the effect it might have on the sparklings."

Starscream crossed his arms, looking off, his wings fluttering. Of course Ratchet was right...but that didn't solve the problem of the warmth pooling between his hips.

Ratchet watched Starscream, then smiled. "But I suppose I don't see the harm in going down on you for abit." Ratchet licked his lips and scooped Starscream up, hands under his aft on the back of his thighs. "As long as we don't do _any_ spark play."

"Oh yes please," Starscream purred. He wrapped his arms around Ratchet's neck as the medic carried him to their berth.

Three overloads later, and Ratchet was a half hour late to his shift in the med bay, but Starscream was satisfied. A satisfied Starscream was a happy Starscream, and a happy Starscream was a happy ship.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some smut, some plot, Starscream is an emotional mess and will be for a little bit longer.
> 
> I am getting on a plane in...about 6 hours, to move to California. But I thought I should update while I can, as the next few days/weeks are going to be extra busy and I've been sitting on this chapter for awhile.
> 
> This chapter does contain mentions of miscarriages. That tag is there for a reason, readers. Luckily for Starscream, he has a good calming amica.

It was twelve hours before Ratchet's shift was over, and he'd checked in with Starscream every few hours. For the most part, Starscream had been busy, curled up with Skywarp and typing away at some datapad, or lazing across Thundercracker's large frame. At one point Starscream had actually taken a nap with Skywarp, and Thundercracker had answered the call, turning the camera on them. That had earned a small laugh from Ratchet.

"He's cute when he sleeps and he's not screeching," Thundercracker whispered.

"You should have heard him before his repair." Ratchet grinned. "Still love him though."

"Yeah, us too." Thundercracker smiled, and looked back as one of them stirred.

"A few more hours and I'll be there," Ratchet said, and Thundercracker nodded. "...You seem a little distracted."

"Oh, just..." Thundercracker bit his lip, then shrugged. "Starscream's trying to make moves. You know sparked seekers." He paused, then shrugged again. "Or maybe not, but the point is-"

"Yipyipyip I think I understand." Ratchet sighed. "...I guess it's safe, as long as you are careful."

Thundercracker nodded, and Ratchet ended the call.

Ratchet sat back in his chair, and stared at the ceiling. It still hadn't sunk in. Sparked. Starscream was _sparked._ He'd never thought, never dreamed of this, and part of him was terrified. What kind of parent could he even be? Pits, what kind of parent would Starscream be? He certainly didn't seem the parent type. And yet...

Ratchet offlined his optics. Starscream had taken countless bots under his wings in the last years, metaphorically and literally, in both personal command of the Harbinger and in the political arena. He had gained quite a following in both, though many still viewed him with hatred and distaste. Still, Megatron's trial had gained him some sympathy as well, all those years ago.

So could they be parents? Possibly. But there would be countless trial and error. Ratchet tried to think of anyone he knew that had sparked, carried, and completed the raising of a young one, but anyone that came to mind was dead. Grounders simply didn't do that, and seekers didn't communicate whatever they knew of it. That meant he, they, wer going in blind.

Great.

As far as he knew, Thundercracker and Skywarp had never sparked. They'd have to depend on other seekers for large chunks of the information they'd need. Luckily they had Vos, but... A cold feeling settled into Ratchet's spark. Would the sparklings face hardships becuase of him? Because one half of their spark CNA was grounder?

Ratchet didn't even hear the door open. He was staring at his screen, chewing on the end of one of his servos. He hadn't done that since medical school. He pulled back and looked up when Knock Out cleared his throat.

"Well someone's having a long night," Knock Out teased, grinning. "Come on, I'm relieving you. Go see to your sweet little Seeker."

Ratchet jumped slightly and looked up at Knock Out. He shook his head and stood, pushing his chair back. "Don't boss me around. You know I out rank you. Technically."

"Oh puh-lease." Knock Out drawled out, and laughed. "Like you haven't been waiting for me to show up so you can go back to quarters. Pick up energon on the way, hm? I'm sure he's waiting. And remember. Medical ration!" Knock Out made a shooing motion at Ratchet, and the elder medic rolled his eyes.

Ratchet stopped by the mess hall on the way back to the captain's cabin, passing a brief greeting to a few bots that called out to him. He gathered a few cubes for him and Starscream, and another pair of cubes for Thundercracker and Skywarp. He made his way back across the ship and the captains cabin opened for him. The lights were dim, and he headed from the front room to the berthroom, and almost dropped the cubes at the sight.

Starscream looked so good writhing under a frame, even when it wasn't Ratchet's. Thundercracker held onto Starscream's thighs as they tightened around his head, and the wet sound of his glossa working against Starscream's valve were almost drowned out by Starscream's moaning. Thundercracker's head moved back slightly and Starscream whined, biting his lip plate when Thundercracker moved his head back forward, pulling Starscream's hips back. Thundercracker was making an almost rocking motion against Starscream's panels, and Starscream wiggled.

There was the sound of electricity crackling and Skywarp appeared in front of him, an impish smile on his face. "Ratchet c'mon, let's play too?" He tilted his head, and bit his lip as Starscream arched under Thundercracker. "He sounds so good Ratchet, and he's all sparked." He pressed himself against the medic, engine almost purring as he wrapped his arms around Ratchet's neck. "He's full of so much life. Life from us and from you. He's all ours."

There was something rediculously attractive about that, and Ratchet let Skywarp pull him to the berth. The cubes ended up on a small berth-side table, and Skywarp pushed Ratchet down. Ratchet turned his head as Skywarp hopped in his lap, and watched the pleasure on Starscream's face.

"Nothing with the spark-" Ratchet said, but Skywarp laughed as leaned over. He kissed Ratchet's forehead.

"Don't worry Ratch!" Skywarp giggled and began to move down Ratchet's body. Ratchet's interface panel was open by the time Skywarp got there, and Skywarp swallowed his spike down without hesitation.

How could his frame not be warm, watching Starscream twist under Thundercracker, listening to him whine and whimper and moan? Ratchet reached over and grabbed one of Starscream's hand, and the seeker's optics onlined in a snap.

"Ratchet- aah!" Starscream's optics went right back offline as he overloaded and shook. Thundercracker's fingers tightened on Starscream's thighs and he kept going, mouthing at Starscream's valve, drawing out the overload and coaxing out another smaller one. Starscream's thighs were still tight around Thundercracker's head, and Thundercracker had to rub his legs gently to get their Trine leader to relax.

When Starscream finally went limp, still twitching and shaking, and his legs opened, Thundercracker pulled back. His face was smeared with lubrication, and he licked it off his lips. He looked over at Ratchet and leaned over, kissing the side of Skywarp's head. Skywarp purred around Ratchet's spike as he bobbed up and down on it, swirling his glossa around the tip.

"I think we finally satisfied Starscream. At least for the moment?" Thundercracker ran a finger over Starscream's array and looked back at their Trine leader. Starscream shuddered and reached for Thundercracker's hand, pulling it away, a silent request for 'no more'.

"For the moment," Starscream said, voice near static. "But Ratchet..."

"Hm." Thundercracker rested his hand on Starscream's hip and smiled. "You're right. We can't leave Ratchet like this." He moved up, kneeling between Ratchet and Starscream, and leaned over, kissing the medic. Ratchet moaned into the kiss, mouth opening readily, and he ran his glossa over Thundercracker's lip. He tasted Starscream in the kiss, and his hips twitched as Skywarp took him deep, the tip of his spike bumping the back of Skywarp's intake.

Thundercracker opened his mouth into the kiss, and Ratchet found it a reward, enjoying the mixed tastes of Starscream and Thundercracker, drinking it in like fine energon. Ratchet gasped into the kiss as Skywarp wiggled a finger into his valve, and Thundercracker took advantage of that, dominating the kiss. He tilted Ratchet's head back, exposing neck, and ran his fingers over the wires. His hand traveled down, hitting tactile sensors, and Ratchet shuddered and moaned. Thundercracker broke the kiss to attack Ratchet's neck, biting gently and swiping his tongue over indents in wires and protoform.

Skywarp on his spike, Thundercracker on his neck, and Starscream's sated field brushing against his, and Ratchet didn't last long. He managed to warn Skywarp, and the transporter grinned against his spike before swallowing down his transfuild. Thundercracker smiled against his neck, petting his chest.

"You look much better," Thundercracker said, sitting up slightly, and looked down at Skywarp. "Skywarp, though-"

"Roll over," Ratchet said, pushing at Thundercracker's chest. Thundercracker laughed softly as he laid back, and Ratchet motioned at Skywarp to move up. When Skywarp was close enough, curious, Ratchet leaned in, whispering something against his audial. Skywarp's response was an enthusiastic nod, and he moved, swinging a leg over Thundercracker's hips. "What do you think, Thundercracker?" Ratchet traced over Thundercracker's chest. They were all already revved up - Thundercracker seemed to thrive on pleasing his trine as much as Skywarp thrived on being pleased and as much as Starscream thrived on command. "Skywarp riding you while I hit those spots in your valve that we know so well-"

"Spirit of Vos yes please," Thundercracker whispered, and Ratchet smiled. He gave Thundercracker a small kiss and heard the click of Thundercracker's panels opening.

"He's already all wet!" Skywarp said, with a small laugh, and Thundercracker actually flushed. "Ohhh and hard." Skywarp sat back on Thundercracker's spike, and wiggled as Thundercracker covered his face and moaned.

Ratchet reached down and gave Skywarp's spike a passing stroke before moving on, and he pushed two fingers into Thundercracker's wet and ready valve. Warm and slick around his fingers, Ratchet wasted no time in beginning to rub and thrust his fingers against the nodes in Thundercracker's valve. He practically had it memorized. He knew exactly which ones were the most sensitive.

His other hand worked around to Skywarp's spike, circling it and letting Skywarp thrust into it as the smaller seeker rode Thundercracker's spike. Charge built into he air again, and Thundercracker's grabbed onto Skywarp's thighs, pulling him down a bit harder.

Even Starscream found energy to roll over and kiss Thundercracker, swallowing his moans. The two overloaded within moments of each other, and Skywarp fell forward against the larger seeker. Ratchet slowly ran his hand over Skywarp's back, helping ease him out of the overwhelming result of the overload, and then Skywarp got the giggles he shook his head.

"Made a mess," Skywarp said, pulling himself off Thundercracker and flopping down next to him.

"Don't get comfortable," Thundercracker said, patting Skywarp's head. He looked at Starscream. "Mind if we use your washracks?"

"Not at all." Starscream give Thundercracker a small, final kiss, before Skywarp wiggled off him, heading for the washracks. Thundercracker sat up and leaned over to Ratchet, brushing a passing kiss over his lips before following his bond mate, stretching his arms up over his head.

"You want to wash up too?" Ratchet asked as Starscream stood. The seeker's wings flared to keep his balance as he wobbled slightly, overload still ringing through his systems. Starscream shook his head, reaching for one of the energon cubes that Ratchet had brought. Ratchet pulled off the top cover, damp and stained with the various fluids that had been spilled. He dropped it on the floor and retrieved another one, tossing it over the bed.

A small lump under the blanket caught Ratchet's attention and he pulled it back, picking up the data pad that he found. It was off, and he looked it over, turing it on with the press of a button.

' _To honored bots, flock, and friends;_

_Starscream, Air Commander to Vos' military forces, advisor to the Empress, Captain of the Harbinger orbiting Earth, Veteran of the War, has been found to be carrying. A medical examination has confirmed the sires to be the Commander's amica endura, Ratchet, who is the Chief Medical Advisor to Orion Pax nee Optimus Prime; Thundercracker, member of the trine, and veteran of the war; and Skywarp, member of the trine and veteran of the war._

_It is unknown at this time how many will result of this sparking. The endurae--_ '

That was all there was, and when Ratchet looked up Starscream was watching him. "...an announcement?"

"I thought I should get started." Starscream sipped at his energon cube. "In case we...they..." His hand tightened on the cube, and his other hand went over his mouth. "There's still a few months, they could dissipate, but if they don't..."

"Starscream?" Ratchet tossed the pad down and went to his amica, resting a hand on Starscream's arm. He took the cube from Starscream's hand and set it back down. "What's wrong? Amica?"

"It's...in case they make it." Starscream's frame changed. His relaxation and satisfaction turned to anxiety and nervousness. His wings hitched up, tight, and a hand curled over his chest, over his spark chamber, as if to protect the tiny clusters inside it. "This isn't the first time I've carried, Ratchet," he whispered. "I - during the war...they-"

"Shh." Ratchet wrapped his arms around Starscream and pulled the seeker into a tight hug. Starscream hid his face against Ratchet's neck and his wings fanned out, almost trembling. "It's alright. C'mon, let's lay down," Ratchet suggested, softly, and Starscream nodded against him.

Ratchet sat down, back against the headboard of the berth, and Starscream curled up next to him, using his thigh as a pillow. It gave Ratchet perfect access to his wings, and Ratchet used that, slowly stroking them to calm his seeker. He didn't say anything, didn't push. Starscream would tell him, or he wouldn't, but it would be on his terms.

"...It's not exactly in my medical history," Starscream said, quietly. "It was scrubbed from the 'official' records. Blacked out." He scoffed, scowling.

"Starscream, you don't have to tell me-"

"I do." Starscream was determined. Ratchet went quiet. "...It's not like they were really all there. Not even proper spark crystals yet. But my body couldn't handle it. My spark... It was a stupid thing. Not aborting them as soon as I found out." Starscream scoffed again, turning his face more against Ratchet's leg. His words were cold, but his voice shook slightly, his wings were trembling again. "Trineless, mateless, early days of a war, what chance did I have to carry them, raise them?" When Starscream reached out for a hand, Ratchet handed over his free one. Starscream nuzzled it against his face, optics offline. "My spark is twitchy as it is. And if it happens again-"

"If it happens, we'll get through it. Together." Ratchet watched as Starscream's frame tightened. Wrong words, maybe. "But you are strong, and our little sparklings will be just as strong." Starscream looked up at him, looking utterly heartbroken... and yet there was hope in his eyes. "And we will care for all of them. You, me. Skywarp and Thundercracker. I bet even Optimus will be thrilled."

"Ratchet..." Starscream managed a smile, nuzzling against his hand again. "You foolish old bot."

Ratchet flicked the end of Starscream's wing, and the seeker grunted, annoyed, until Ratchet smoothed over it. "Anyway, I'm more concerned with the after. I don't really know the..protocol...about all this. Sparklings. Announce them or...raising them."

"Well, given our places on the councils, the best place would be at a meeting, where I gracefully step down as air commander. Temporarily." Starscream relaxed, though it took time. "Until the little ones get their first inner energon and my nesting ends." He sighed.

"You share your inner energon?" Ratchet raised a brow.

"Well traditionally both parents and trine do. Just a drop." Starscream sat up slowly, looking at Ratchet. "But I don't expect you to if you don't want to."

"No, I will. It's important, right?" Ratchet waited until Starscream got settled against his side to resume his wing petting. "The next council meeting isn't for months, you know."

"Which will give the sparklings time to settle. Ugh." Starscream looked down at his chest, with mock disgust. "I've been sick and it's all their fault. Already causing me trouble. Next think you know they'll all be grounders."

"That would be a shame." Ratchet kissed the side of Starscream's helm. "No one to inherit your handsome wings. Tragic."

"You have no idea." Starscream grumbled. "Anyway... It's not bad. The council being not for a few months. It'll give us a chance to...make sure that they...stick. More sparklings that don't make it through normal means dissipate by now. I'd rather be sure, however, before we announce it public. Or beyond what we've said privately."

"I understand." Ratchet nodded. "That'll give us time to read up, as well. Though I suppose we'll have to be careful about what we take in to read. News will be all over any hint."

"You know. The chief medical officer can request almost anything, and he doesn't have to say who it's for." Starscream smiled.

"True." Ratchet looked off. "There are a lot of seekers on board. Any of them could be requesting information on sparklings. But because of our relationship-"

"Then have Knock Out do it. Or we simply bring a medic in." Starscream huffed. "I could request one from Vos for medical needs on board. At least temporarily. That could work. We could use a flier medic anyway. I can request one, or-"

"Starscream. It'll be okay."

Starscream's words stopped suddenly, and he looked back at Ratchet.

"Our sparklings will be strong and thrive." Ratchet kissed the side of Starscream's face again, and the seeker hummed. "They will be smart, and powerful, and well loved."

Starscream took Ratchet's hand and placed it over his spark, holding it there, and they sat until they fell into recharge.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DID YOU MISS ME? I have no excuses as to why this took so long, except that my muses left and just came back recently. BUT SO MANY THINGS HAPPENING.

The sparklings never dissipated. If anything they grew stronger.

With the next change of crew from Cybertron, Ratchet requisitioned another doctor for the Harbinger, and it was a stroke of luck that one of the applications contained experience in the sparkling field. She was a pretty thing nammed Turbine, smaller than most, and upon examination she agreed with Knock Out's suggestion of medical energon and a small cut in his shifts. Starscream'ss spark strength was a small concern, which meant more resting. At the least less time on his pedes.

"And," she added before Starscream and Ratchet could leave the med bay, "don't be afraid to spark bond when you get intimate." Turbine looked up at them, and grinned when Ratchet sputtered. "What? Do you two need to talk about your sex life?"

"Oh our sex life is perfect," Starscream said, gently patting Ratchet's aft. "You just know these grounders. So conservative compared to us."

"Don't talk about me like I'm not here," Ratchet said, scowling, but Starscream just moved his hand from Ratchet's aft to his face, patting gently. Ratchet waved him off, and the seeker chuckled, crossing his arms. "It won't hurt the sparklings?" Ratchet asked, looking at Turbine.

Turbine nodded, leaning against a berth. "It's good for them, as far as medicine can tell. Helps them grow, some think. Others theorize that the pleasure relaxes the carrier and makes the sparklings less stressed. Take your pick."

"I pick across the table in your office," Starscream stage whispered, and the two seekers laughed as Ratchet shook his head and left the room.

 

* * *

 

It was the worst kept secret on the ship, and after two weeks of other bots sneaking looks at his body, Starscream gave up trying to keep it. He stomped onto the bridge and leaned over a terminal, pressing a button. "Attention, crew of the Harbinger. This is your captain speaking. I am sparked and carrying. That is all." He let go of the button and straightened, folding his hands behind him.

The crew on the bridge stared at the back of their captain, and all were silent for a few minutes, until a small former eradicon spoke up. "Uh, sir."

"What is it Sleet?" Starscream spun on his heels, eyes narrowing.

"...Congratulations, sir." Sleet gave a small salute before turning back to his terminal.

Starscream stared, then chuckled, looking ahead. "Than you Sleet. Now - Borealis, adjust our trajectory. We're off course by a few miles. Tritan, did you team finish with the repairs from the meteor shower last week? The hull is still clicking. Somewhere is losing pressure."

The days weren't as busy as they could have been, but more than once Starscream had to lean on the nearest terminal and press a hand over his spark. It fluttered, sometimes, but he wasn't sure if it was his spark or the tinier ones inside of it. Nothing had been so bad as to warrant him going back to the med bay for a check up, but he had begun to sit in the captain's chair when his spark was acting up, when he usually stood among his peers.

There were small congratulations over the next few weeks, to both Starscream and Ratchet, and even to the trine mates when they were onboard. When the next Prime council approached, Starscream set to preparing Heatseeker for command more intensely, watching as the flier took command and making sure he was fully capably as a leader. If anyone realized that Starscream was grooming Heatseeker for a permenant command, they didn't comment.

Heatseeker was liked well enough by the crew, and he was competant and clever. Really, he was the best choice. He had done well enough when Starscream was absent, and, well, Starscream was about to be absent for more than a few weeks with the Prime meetings.

"You don't suppose there's any chance of us keeping this room when I leave command, do you?" Starscream asked from the private washracks of their room. The door was open. They were far past being embarassed about washing, and a closed door inhibited speaking.

Ratchet poked his head into the room, data pad in his hand. "Probably not. Heatseeker is probably already dreaming up what to do with it." When Starscream's wings hitched up he held up his hands, stepping into the room. "I'm kidding I'm - relax Starscream, I'm joking. Amica."

"That's not funny," Starscream said, stomping his foot a little. He turned back toward the mirror.

"Why are you doing in anyway? We need to be packing." Ratchet walked over to Starscream, resting a hand on Starscream's arm.

"I just wanted to see them, is all." Starscream rested his hands on his chest and the plates slowly opened. The panels over his spark itself shifted next, revealing his core. The light from his spark reflected off the mirror. It was hard to see past the glow of his own spark, but near the bottom the light was certainly more intense, and something inside him was almost reflecting light.

Ratchet stood beside him as they looked at the reflection. "They're getting brighter," he commented, and stepped to the side so that he could look directly into Starscream's spark. "...Can you feel them yet?"

"I feel...something." Starscream kept his hands on his chestplates. "Not really anything individual but...a prescence."

"A prescencce, huh." Ratchet tilted his head, then leaned in and kissed over the light. "Grow up strong, little sparklings. Try not to worry your carrier." He pulled back when Starscream started to close up. "Though with our luck, they'll take after you, and cause us no end of trouble."

Starscream glared at his reflection. "They probably will. Little glitches."

Ratchet chuckled and took Starscream's hand, tugging him toward the door. "Come on. Let's finish our packing, you can finish your report, and then we can hit an early berth."

"Ugh. To pits with my report." Starscream went along with Ratchet. "Let's just skip straight to berth. I'm tired." He leaned against the medic and groaned. "You finish packing, then come to bed." The seeker untangled their fingers and kissed Ratchet's cheek, but when he stepped away Ratchet caught his hand again and pulled him back. "Ratchet?"

Ratchet held Starscream against him, firmly, wrapping an arm around his middle. They stood there a few moments before Starscream simply relaxed into Ratchet's grip, leaning back against him.

"The packing can wait," Ratchet said. "Medical orders anyway, and I know you haven't been sitting as much as you should be."

"I have things to do-," Starscream said, but bit off his objection when Ratchet scooped him up. "Ratchet!"

"You were just saying you were going to recharge anyway!" Ratchet carried him easily, and Starscream sulked against his chest. The seeker wrapped an arm around Ratchet's neck, burying his face against wires as his wings fluttered.

"That doesn't mean you have to stop just because-"

"Because I want to spend the rest of my evening resting my old, creaky joints with my amica?" Ratchet raised a brow. "Sounds like a pefectly fine reason to stop packing. It'll be there in the morning, and it's not as if the shuttle will leave without us."

Ratchet carried Starscream straight to the berth itself, setting the seeker down amongst the padding and pillows. He rolled his shoulders back as he stood back up, only to be pulled down over Starscream.

"If you're going to relax, then relax," Starscream said, winding his arms around Ratchet's neck. "You, amica, need rest just as much." He pulled one arm back to run a servo over Ratchet's bottom lip. "I will need you more than ever, soon."

"More than when Unicron came back? More than when you finally stood against Megatron?" Ratchet raised a brow. "More than last week when Skywarp's wing got caught mid transformation?"

"Ha!" Starscream covered Ratchet's mouth. "I would face Megatron ten times before trying to handle sparklings alone! Do you know how much trouble they can be?"

"Personally, no." Ratchet's voice was muffled behind Starscream's hand. When Starscream removed it, he spoke on. "But if they are anything like us, then it's for the best that there's two of us and your trine."

Starscream scoffed. "We don't have a flock, just us and them. It will have to be enough. Fine, stop to chatting. I really am tired." He sighed and sat up, getting his wings out from under him. Ratchet rolled over, onto his back, and within moments Starscream was curling up to his side, long silver legs flopped over his own.

Starscream was in recharge within minutes, lulled to sleep by Ratchet's low, quiet musing aloud.

 

* * *

 

"So, let's see." Ratchet focused on the datapad in front of him as the shuttle began it's final descent. "'To honored bots, flock, and friends, Starscream Air Commander to Vos'-"

"Oh that's all the same, give that here." Starscream snatched the data pad out of Ratchet's hands and cleared his vocalizer. "I just added that bit in the middle, here." He pointed at it, and Ratchet shook his head.

Ratchet read it over, then nodded, tucking the datapad into his subspace. "And we're going to tell Orion today?"

"Since he's having us for lunch." Starscream scoffed. The shuttle landed with a small jerk, the captain announcing their arrival, and Starscream stood. "You know, eventually we won't be the only ones on a shuttle," he said, as Ratchet joined him. "We'll have laps full of bitlets. How wonderful."

"Laps? Primus. How many do you think we'll have?" Ratchet followed Starscream off the shuttle, only stopping for their bags, both small, just a touch too big to fit in their subspace.

"Well, I was a single hatch, but I know that Thundercracker had two siblings in his clutch, and Skywarp had six. It's hard to tell with you, because you grounders don't spark normally." Starscream's heels clicked as he walked, his hips swayed. Was it possible that, even all sparked up, he was as confident as ever, if not more so?

Primus help me, Ratchet thought, appreciating the sight of Starscream's aft for a moment before he heard Orion call out to them. It wasn't fair, really. Starscream, was just too damn pretty for his own good.

Orion walked up to them, embracing Ratchet briefly and grabbing his wrist. "You both arrived early! I'm glad that I was early as well." He smiled, offering just a hand to Starscream. Starscream offered his hand back, and their handshake was a bit more formal. "You both look well. You have time before you have to leave for Vos, don't you Starscream?"

"I do. I had planned on joining you and Ratchet for mid-day refuel." Starscream nodded as Ratchet stepped closer to him and curled a hand around Starscream's arm. "We do have some news."

"What is it?" Orion asked, but when they were both tight lipped, he smiled. "Ah, very well, you are holding off. Shall we then?" He transformed and started off, once his two guests had transformed as well. Ratchet carried both his and Starscream's bag in the back of his alt mode, and waited to watch Starscream leap into the sky and transform.

Orion commed Ratchet a few times, curious about what their news was, but Ratchet stood form and tried to ignore the curious-amused glyphs in Orion's last pings. Still, Orion left well enough alone, at least for the time being, and lead the way to his surprisingly modest apartment, in a tall medium-rise building.

"They did give me my own home, to honor the last Prime, but I much prefer this," Orion explained, opening the door for them. The courted pair left their bags by the door and they sat on one of the comfortable couches. Orion was busy in the 'kitchen' part of the apartment, and he brought over a few warmed mugs of energon. He set the tray down before sitting, smiling. "So, are you going to tell me your news?" He leaned forward in his seat.

Ratchet and Starscream looked at each other. "Well-" Ratchet started, but Starscream just shrugged and interrupted him.

"Your dear medic has gotten me properly sparked." Starscream patted Ratchet's thigh. "We're about, oh, halfway along?" He picked up one of the mugs trying to hide the faint shake of his hand. Halfway along, almost as long as his last set millions of years ago and-

Orion stood up and the table fell in his path. He wrapped his an arm around them both, pulling them into a hug. "Congratulations! I'm so happy for you both!" He said. Ratchet laughed, patting Orion, while Starscream struggled and objected, his wings clacking together.

"Pax!" Starscream yelled, while Ratchet continued to laugh. After another brief squeeze Orion let them go, apologizing as he cleaned up his mess, righted the table, and got more energon.

"I am sorry, it's just....sparklings!" Orion set down the new cups, one for him and one for Ratchet, and rested his hands in his lap, smiling brightly. "I'm so happy for the two of you. Do you know how many? Where will you live with them? Here, or Vos, or on the Harbringer? I can't imagine that's a safe place for sparklings-"

"One thing at a time, Pax," Starscream said as Ratchet sipped at his energon. "Things we haven't discussed yet. We have been busy with other duties. But after this council meeting, we will."

"There's still plenty of time to figure things out," Ratchet added. "But besides the crew of the Harbinger and Starscream's trine, you're the first we've told."

"The crew only because they wouldn't stop whispering gossip about it." Starscream snorted. "As such, we would appreciate it if you didn't tell anyone before we announce it."

"Of course!" Orion nodded. "I won't tell a spark, I promise-"

"Especially not Megatron." Starscream scowled, his wings going tight. Ratchet gave them a soothing stroke, and Starscream relaxed a fraction.

"I promise," Orion repeated. "When will you be announcing?"

"At the meeting," Ratchet supplied, letting Starscream take a drink. "Well, after it."

Orion nodded, still smiling at them, almost bouncing in his seat. "Have you two thought about names yet? Or are you doing it traditionally Seeker?"

"We haven't sat down yet, no." Starscream's wings twitched and he scoffed slightly, looking to the side. "We will wait awhile longer to see how many sparks settle before we decide on names. They won't get official names until their first flights, but since Ratchet can't exactly mimic seeker-speech we'll give them temporary names." Starscream's wings raised, amused. "You should hear him try to speak. It's rather hilarious."

Ratchet rolled his eyes. So far he'd only managed a few phrases, and while 'I'm going to frag you into the berth' made Starscream incredibly revved up, it wasn't exactly appropriate for the expected bitlets.

"I hope you will grant me an audience once they're here and all settled." Orion tilted his head at them, taking a sip of his energon.

"Of course," Ratchet said, and even Starscream nodded. "I would hope, Orion, that as my oldest friend, you will play a healthy role in the life of our sparklings." He looked at Starscream, who nodded.

"I would be honored," Orion said, bowing his head. He knew the meaning of that, that Starscream considered Orion flock. Flock all raised sparklings. Flock, trine. All hands. It took an aerie to raise bitlets, particularly when seekers could have twins, triplets, and more. One very prolific seeker had given birth to eleven sparklings in a single clutch, the biggest on record.

"Good." Starscream made a small chirp in the back of his throat in alarm, wings raising sharply. "Oh."

"Are you okay?" Ratchet asked, immediately, curling a hand around Starscream's back.

"Yes. They seem to approve of our choice of flock, amica." Starscream rested a hand on his chest, and Ratchet covered it. "They're happy."

Ratchet stared, then laughed, pressing his forehead against Starscream's. "Good. If they're happy, if you are, then I am too."

Starscream chuckled and looked at Orion who was just short of beaming at them. "Hmm hmm, my my. Our dear former prime does like to watch. I knew it. Another time, Pax. Ratchet and I can put on a nice little show for you."

Ratchet sputtered, pulling back. "Starscream!"

The other two mechs laughed, taking an unfair joy in Ratchet's yelled objections.

"As fun as it is to tease my dear mate," Starscream said, finally, standing when he got a comm from his Trine. "Skywarp and Thundercracker are ready to leave for Vos. I have business there, and a leader to inform of my...condition. I do thank you for the energon, Pax." Starscream bent over and tited Ratchet's chin up, smiling at his amica. "I suppose I will see you in a few days, Amica."

"Toss me a comm when you're settled in? After you tell the empress?" Ratchet asked, smoothing a hand up Starscream's arm. "So I know you got there safe and such."

"It's a ground bridge. I will be there in minutes." Starscream snickered as Ratchet almost pouted.

"I worry! It's medic coding!"

"Very well very well. I will comm you." Starscream pressed a gentle kiss against Ratchet, and it was hard to pull away. He left shortly, before he could convince himself to linger longer.

Taking flight with his bag was almost unsettling. It took him a few moments to realize why he was suddenly discomforted. He was alone, the short distance from Pax's apartment to the groundbridge, and it was the first time since he was sparked that he was really, truely alone. It was no surprise that, when he landed, he buried himself in the arms of his trine mates.

He pulled away only when he was ready, and faced the groundbridge. "Alright Trine. To Vos!"


End file.
